


You're my best friend, but fuck so well.

by golden_queen_in_love



Series: Au. Eremin in the univeristy. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship/Love, Interviews, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: "—So, what’s the difference between being friends and have a relationship?—Sex."University au where Hanji needs some data for her research and ask for help at one of the best couples she knows. Or where she discovers the unique relationship among Armin and Eren.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Au. Eremin in the univeristy. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092173
Kudos: 49





	You're my best friend, but fuck so well.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an idea for a little story, then I realized I had 4,000 words. This is something funny without any sense. Hope you enjoy it.

> I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling  
>  Saying all the things I'm thinking  
>  Oh man, oh man  
>  I am like you so I want proof of what you're feeling.  
>  —Close, Nick Jonas.
> 
> * * *

—Please! Eren, I haven’t found any good data that could prove my hypothesis, so please, I beg you.

It was almost 8:00 am when the door of the fraternity sounded. None was able to answer it because yesterday they had a little party for the next match, which will be in two days, so they decided to motivate a little with beer and games.

Eren was awake by Armin, who mumbled something about a strange sound from the first floor, also, the rest of the boys should be resting, so he got up and kissed the forehead of his boyfriend before going at the first floor and check what that annoying sound came from because it was avoiding at his boyfriend rest. Even if they were in a big house, Armin was someone very sensitive by the sounds, so every little sound could annoy his sleeping and making him moans by the situation, and Eren as the best boyfriend, he should get up and discover what was happening.

But when he arrived at the door and opened it, he just saw at Hanji. The girl was holding two little notebooks, a recorder, and a pencil case in her other hand.

—Eren! Good morning, glad to see you. Hey, need some help from you and Armin. I went to his room, but his roommate said that he was in your place. And I really need you guys. —Hanji said at the boy, giving a little smirk before going into the place without asking, checking around them just to realize there were so many tins of beer and packets of candies around the first floor.— What happened here? Did you get a party?

Eren, who still was sleepy, yawned and cleaned his eyes before closing the principal door.

—Yes, yesterday we had game night and there were some beers… Wait, exactly what do you need from us? Armin is still sleeping. —He replied, thinking about the blond boy that was on his bed. He was not a person that likes to be awake for someone else, he has bad humour when someone wakes him up without having his necessary eight hours of rest.

—Answers. That’s all that I need. There are some questions, but those are fast questions. —This time the girl raised her notebook and the recorder.— It’s for my project of the psychology class, I need some data. Please.

—Why don’t you ask me? I can help you because I guess Armin would not be able to answer it before 10.

—But I need to have some proofs about the couple that I interviewed. Also, some questions are for each part of the relationship and you can't answer Armin’s part. —Hanji tried to make Eren realized her situation, but it didn’t help because the brunette denied once more with his head.

—Did you go with Levi and Erwin? They also are a couple and maybe they could help you better than us. —Eren tried to help at the girl, trying to find an alternative because he knew that project was important for the girl, but he would not like to annoy at his boyfriend because bad things happen when he wakes up at Armin.

—I tried! And then Levi got vitriolic by some questions, then he berated me and told me to vanish, and I did. I guess he was so embarrassed by the questions about sexuality. He didn’t answer anything, and I had to change the couple, so please, Eren. Help me. —Hanji came closer to the boy, trying to not laugh because she just remembered Levi’s face by her questions.

Eren understood the situation because Levi was someone that couldn't talk about his relationship with someone, even if he and his couple have been together for a lot of years, they have been too discreet and almost all the people didn’t know about that couple. As with Armin and Eren, they decided to keep their relationship private from the rest of the students and always try to do romantic stuff just in the intimate, it was better for them.

—God, and you want us to answer those questions? Armin wouldn’t talk about that. There is a limit among… —Before he could say something more, the girl started running upstairs, yelling “Armin”, making Eren shocked for a while before running behind the girl and caught her before the middle path of the stairs. He was a soccer player, and she didn't have the physical ability, it was obvious that he would get her before arriving at the second floor.

—Armin! Armin! —The girl continued yelling, trying to resist the hold on her waist from Eren, who blushed by the thought that there were more people in the house.

—Hanji! Shut up, the guys are trying to rest and…—He couldn’t end his phrase because the girl stopped struggled him and kept looking at the stairs.

—What the hell is happening? It’s 8:30! It should be an emergency to make a lot of noise so early. —Armin said, walking downstairs while suited the long shirt of his boyfriend. He still seemed sleepy, but his eyebrows were furrowed, and a grin was on his face.

—Armin! Please, need your help for my project, please, please. —Hanji expressed at the blond, trying to get a good reaction from his part. Then she retired Eren’s arms from her waist and walked to his side.— Please, I couldn’t finish my project and need some data from another couple, please, please.

Eren was for denying at the girl when saw at his boyfriend relaxing his face and giving a smile at the girl to nod.

—Hi Hanji. We are glad to help you. Come on, let me offer a cup of coffee, it’s better to talk in the kitchen than the living room, the guys just messed up yesterday. —He replied, walking downstairs. And when walked next to Eren, took his arm to pressure with a little force.— Next time that you’ll get so noisy, you will wake up alone for the next six months.

Even if those words were bitterly filled, the smile that gave him made his heart ran as if was the first time they met, and he felt in love once more.

—God, he sure intimates when he’s angry. —Hanji made fun of him before walking fast at the kitchen, following at the youngest one.

Eren mentally agreed with the girl. His boyfriend was someone else when gets up so early.

* * *

—Here you go. —Armin said while let the cup of coffee in front of the girl and then sat next to his boyfriend, who was drinking from his cup, but he wasn’t drinking coffee, he was drinking hot chocolate while the others had coffee in their cups.

—Thanks! Would you mind if I start recording? It’s important to have evidence for the veracity of the research. —The girl smirked at the pair before reaching the cup of coffee that Armin served to her. Its smell was something unique to find in a cold morning like that. Even if they were in the fraternity, the thermostat showed that the temperature was around the fifteen centigrade.

—It’s fine. —Both agreed with the words of the girl before drinking from their cups and suiting in a better position to answer all.

—Well, thanks. —She thanked and then pushed one of the left buttons of her recorder, trigger the roll to rotate.— Sunday 30, November of 2019. Tenth couple of the project ATS. Introducing the subjects. —She stopped her speech to see at Armin and showed one of the papers in which was written the words name, occupation, and age.

First Armin raised one of his eyebrows with confusion, and then he nodded when understood the situation.

—My name is Armin Arlert. I am 20 years old. I’m a biotechnology student from the university of Moriarty S. —After he finished, his glance turned at Eren, who was waiting for his turn and when saw the nod from Hanji, he continued.

—My name is Eren Jaeger. 21 years old. I’m a network system administration student from the same university as my couple.

While they were saying those things, Hanji took the time to notice some other aspects related to her project, there were not only words, also the action speaks louder than those.

—Thank you. Then, let me explain to you a little about this interview, it is divided into three sections. The first section would be about yourselves; you have to answer some questions about you, and then the second section is about your relationship. And the third question would be a mix of questions related to your lives, and what do you think from being in a relationship and also maintain a good friendship. Is it clear? —Both guys nodded, following the rhythm of the as something easy for them and then Hanji took another note from something that she noticed, then her glance returned to Armin.—Would you like to start, Armin?

The blond guy sat in a better position because he felt a little pressure as if he were being recorder from a video and not from the voice recorder. His boyfriend just took some drinks from his cup and moved a little his chair, letting more space at Armin because he identified that he needs an open space to answer some complex questions, and it was impossible to think that Hanji would not ask some of those.

Hanji returned to write something more on his notebook before suiting her glasses.

—Then, Armin. You said you are from the biotechnology career, is there a reason behind you selected that career? —Hanji announced, reviewing some of the prototype questions she made but were so common to her because she met them for a long time.

—Oh, it is. When I was a kid, I loved and was very interested in things related to nature, even I got a lot of books about animals, plants, and chemistry. But when I was in school, my grandfather was very ill and in those times my family took care of him, so I was close to him and he was a doctor, so he usually read me a lot of those medical books, explained me so many things that are happening in each moment of the day inside our bodies and that caught all my attention.

—Then, why didn’t you choose a medical career? —Hanji interrupted, as she did with the previous couples which she interviewed. And she got the reaction she wanted and wrote about it on her notes.

Armin slightly laughed and whispered— I decided it. But in high school, the programming class took all my attention and I searched for something that could mix my hobbies, that’s the reason behind my decision.

Hanji thanked by his answer and then turned her attention to Eren.

—What was the reason behind your decision, Eren? Is any of your parents involved in that? —Even if she knew that answer, the boy should mention loud to keep that as evidence.

—It wasn’t something related to them. It’s better to say I didn’t think which career should take until I was in high school. Since I was a child, I love to play videogames and testing computer games, so for me being in that class was as if I was writing my own videogame. It took me some months to realize that I could do a career of what I loved. And didn’t refuse to that. Without hesitation, I decided the network system administration. —Eren said, keeping proud in his words.

Their careers were neither similar nor different, there could complement each other with some subjects, and it seemed amazing as the couple, Hanji took more short notes before turning her attention at the Armin.

—What do you think that could be the objective to mix your life and your career? I mean, something that you expect to happen after acquiring all the knowledge the career could offer you. —She tried to explain more her question because she had some problems with some couple that couldn’t understand what she was trying to get from that question, which was really important for that section.

—Objective? I always had a curiosity about the medicine and how the human body works, so when I started learning programming and the new technologies, I realized there are so many chances to use the technology as something new, something innovative that could help the human to improve his life and also to achieve better standards of human quality life. So, I could say that something that always thinks is about being something more, trying to create the best programs and apparatus that could help the humans, help to improve them.

When the topic was talking about his career, Armin wasn’t someone that easily say something and goodbye. He loves his career and the path that he has been followed since he entered at the university, that is why even if he tries to resume all his speech in some phrases, was impossible to stop his talkative mouth.

—What he said for two. —Eren replied as his answer before slightly laughed, taking care that the cup on his hands would not slip the hot chocolate on the chair.

Armin just rolled his eyes and turned at his boyfriend.

—Is it even possible to say that? We’re in the middle of an interview, would you like to record one more that part? —The last question was directed to Hanji, who just denied.

—It’s better if you act as you are, so don’t worry. This record would be no hear from someone else than me and it’s just to record their answers, so please answer as you want and relax. We’re just talking. —Hanji replied with one smile before turned her attention at the paper.— We’ve met for a lot of time, so we should go to section two. The rest of the question from section one is obvious things as their families, hobbies, and things that you like. So, we can continue with section two, which are questions related to their couple. —Before continuing, the girl drank a little from her cup and then paused the recorder, pushing the same button.—Thus, are you ready, guys?

The pair nodded their heads and then the girl started recording the second part of the roll, pushing another button. She suited her glasses before reading the first question.

—How many years have you been together as a couple? —She asked, putting her attention at the pair with the curiosity growing inside her chest and stomach for analysing all the answers and things she was noticing.

Armin seemed as if he was counting with his fingers but Eren was faster and replied.— 7 years… Yeah, I think that have been 7 years.

After he replied it, he turned his glance at Armin, who just nodded with his head.

—We can’t know the accuracy date because we were so inexpert in the relationships and just decided to formalize it in a Monday, that’s all that I could remember. But it was 7 years ago. —Armin rectified Eren’s words before left the empty cup on the table.

—So, can you remember something more about that day? —Hanji asked, making some notes about that weird fact. It was something relevant to find a couple that really doesn’t know how many years they have together or when was the data since they started dating.

—I guess was in the middle of November. Sometimes we laugh by the matter that is when our families ask the same question and we don’t know how to answer, so we decided to establish the data as of November 10. —Eren explained, keeping a little funny smile on his face while remembered his mom’s face when they said they didn’t know since when they were dating.

—Is there a reason that you decide the 10th day as your day? Or was just a random decision?

—It is but is very absurd to say it louder. —This time Armin answered before his boyfriend could do and turned his head at him, giving a smirk.— You should say it, it was your decision.

—Our decision. —Eren tried to defend the idea but then he denied with fun.— It was because we were in the year 2012, in the 11th month of the year, so I thought it could be a great idea if could match the data as a proliferation. So, we agreed to set our anniversary on the 10th day of November, which is the 11th month and the year 2012. It could be as of 10/11/12. —Eren carefully explained at the guest, who was writing each little detail from the data they chose, and the most interesting part was the shame and fun on Armin’s face while his boyfriend was explaining his method as if he was explaining Newton’s law.

—Got it. It’s a creative and fun way to see your anniversary date. Talking about the anniversary, you as a couple usually celebrate what the people called as a monthiversary or just the anniversary?

Eren denied with his head before talking. —Indeed, we don’t care about the anniversaries or whatever the people invent to celebrate their relationships. Sometimes we remembered that we should go and celebrate our day, but we ended up in the same idea, just buying some Italian fast food, watching movies or sometimes we go out with friends.

—That’s true. Also, we don't give gifts. In the first anniversaries, we realized it was something not important and also gave us a lot of pressure to try to find something good that could be a gift or maybe something that our couple would like, so we decided to stop those stuff and if we want something, we just say it among us.

—But that probably affect the way your relationship is, isn’t it? Like for example, the gift surprises, the nerves about expecting something from that special person or maybe the excitement to go out. —Hanji tried to catch the most important point the guys were saying but for her was something impossible to imagine.— That would mean that you are acting just like friends, right?

Even if she met them for a long time, she wouldn’t expect at the pair nodding a few time as an agreement that they were acting just as friends in their relationship.

—It’s amazing to have a relationship with your best friend because you have experienced together but also, it’s important to enlighten that sometimes it doesn’t work for the rest of the people. —Armin declared.

—Luckily with us really worked out. We didn’t know what happened but whatever that was, it helped us to understand among us and try to write a new type of relationship. Also, we didn’t have only happy and romantic moments, there were so many things we had to survive to arrive at the couple which we are now.— Eren tried to explain his perspective at the first two years of their relationship, sometimes something harasses and sometimes something amazing.

Hanji was surprised by their opinions; she hasn't met a couple that could easily say that their relationship was something more as a friendship than a real couple.

—So, there is nothing in your anniversary, neither gifts nor dates? Do you go out in the rest of the days? —The last question was in her notebook, but she had a curiosity about that couple. All the years they have met she thought they were a romantic couple in the intimate, but she never had seen at both going out with a romantic approach.

—Yeah, sometimes we decide to go out and usually go to the cinema or eat a new restaurant near the university. —Armin replied, remembering the last date they had, but they officially didn't name any of those chances to go out as an official date.

—But there are no surprises neither something relevant than us as friends going out. —Eren supported Armin's comment and then looked at the blond one.

His boyfriend just nodded with his head and turned at Hanji.

—Seems boring, right? We are as a marriage of a lot of years.

The girl behind them nodded her head for a few times before let a laugh split from her mouth. It was strange to hear that a couple of young boys was like that. She interviewed some teachers and they had more interesting answers than them. But these answers weren't anything boring with a new project that she started thinking about their answers.

—So, what’s the difference between being friends and have a relationship? Sorry, but I didn’t catch it. For me, you two are acting as if we're only friends. —That question wasn’t written in her notes, but she didn’t care more about it.

From all the couples she had interviews, none had answered something like that pair.

—Sex.

Both boys answered at the same time, hearing the same tone that was a mix between fun and being serious. Hanji couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

—Sex? —She repeated once more to confirm and then wrote it after seeing the nods from the pair.

—Sex is the great thing that we guess differentiate our friendship and our love life. Anyway, what would be more important than it? —Eren replied, trying to explain what they saw some years ago.

—We realized that a person could kiss, hug and advocate for someone; but there is something important that human’s brain could do it a few times and that is desire, someone. —Armin carefully explained, trying to maintain his serious posture.— It sounds strange, but covering the natural necessities is something important. So, sex could be that aspect that changes our perspective of friends to a couple.

Even if Hanji were trying to focus her attention on the poll she made, it was impossible because she could obtain new material to use in a new project. Oh, she was getting excited by discovering those paths.

—You said sex was the key to separate your relationship and your friendship, right? Can you explain to me a little more the first time you realized about it? Also, when was the first time you had sex? —Hanji turned the paper in where she was writing to start the new ideas for another project, while the pair blushed by the direct questions about their sexual life.

Both turned to see each other’s face, trying to know who would answer those questions but then Hanji got up of the chair, making this almost felt.

—Wait! Save those answers, I need to write the hypothesis about how sex could influence in the friendship and relationship. God, good idea! Thanks, guys! —She said, swiftly taking her things and then walking at the door.

The pair just kept sat, hearing the front door being closed by the hurrying girl.

—So, we helped or messed up? —Eren asked at his boyfriend, who just folds his arms and then got up from his chair, taking both cups to bring at the sink.

—Don’t know. I just want to return to sleep, common. —Armin said, turning at his boyfriend to kick his shoulder.— And try to not make so much noise when I’m sleeping.

The brunette got up from his chair and came closer to the youngest, folding his arms on his waist.

—I guess you can't sleep more, me either, so… —The suggestive tone that used his boyfriend made Armin raised his glance with fun.

—So, we could approach none is awake. —Armin declared, coming to his lips closer to his friend but before they could kiss, someone coughed.

—Don’t do it in the kitchen, please. Or just let me serve a bow of cereal before you messed the room up. —Jean said, walking aside the couple to open the refrigerator.— Yesterday a lot of noise came from your room, Jaeger.

Armin blushed and slightly laughed because was not the first time someone hears them; even if they tried being subtle, it was impossible.

He remains seeing the little fight among Jean and Eren, hearing at his boyfriend saying he wasn’t making noise while his friend replied he was doing it.

They couldn't have moments as a couple before someone else interrupts them, maybe he could say that at Hanji.

Bah, he knew that she comes back with more weird questions.


End file.
